


Growing Anew

by unlucky_amulet



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, also Jon sexy, i dont make the rules he just is, i guess??, idk im just writing this to not work, its a play idk, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlucky_amulet/pseuds/unlucky_amulet
Summary: soft short fic i wrote to avoid workingCaesar x Jon(aka my self insert x Juza, but make it apocalypse)
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Original Character(s), Hyoudou Juuza/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Growing Anew

"Jon! come look at this!" Caesar waved his arm excitedly, beckoning the hitman from his regular patrol route; this was okay however, Jon liked spending time with him.  
Jon took not that the scientist's light blue scrubs underneath the signature white jacket, which signaled his role and rank in the facility, was slightly wrinkled. It seemed to suggest he hadn't washed it in a while even though that was regulation.

  
"what" it was one word, short and cold, but that didn't deter Caesar's excitement  
"look!" He thrust out his hands out, at first Jon was very confused, why was he showing him a pile of dirt?  
Upon further inspection he saw a small sprout growing  
"Quercus Alba, more commonly known as the white oak-"  
"no, Jon. don't scan it. just, look"  
And so he did. There was something beautiful about the small plant finally growing after years of extinction; and there was something beautiful about how Caesar's face lit up with excitement at the discovery.

  
Jon shook the thought from his mind and returned to looking at the plant, it's small leaves barely visible as it's thin stem poked through from the rich dirt.  
"we did it..." Caesar said, breathless from the excitement "i can't believe it... we're so close to bringing the world back..."  
Jon nodded. if there was anyone who could do it, it would be Caesar, wouldn't it?  
So the two of them stood in the bright artificial art of the facility's Growing Room thought of the future.


End file.
